L'ombre de l'homme que j'aime
by Deesse Noire
Summary: Song fik sur le desespoir de Lyserg dont l'amour à sens unique qu'il ressent pour Hao le fait souffrir.


**L'ombre de l'homme que j'aime**

Encore combien de temps mon cœur fera vibrer ma poitrine de ses terribles spasmes meurtriers ?

Voila l'unique question que se posait depuis la fin du shaman fight le jeune héritier des Diethel, perdu et isolé.

La solitude lui pesait comme une énorme pierre accrochée à toute son âme, traînant son cœur dans la poussière et emplissant ses yeux de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus aimer.

Une blessure si grande que jamais elle ne se refermerait, si cruelle que même le vice pur du sadisme ne pouvait rivaliser avec son dernier fragment d'être.

L'harmonie qui le faisait vivre s'était éteinte, les violons avaient cessé de jouer. Comme perdu dans une forêt en pleine nuit, les bruits de la mort et du désespoir se liant au refrain de la nature endormie, qui plongée dans ses plus profondes ténèbres semblaient ourdir le voile du néant.

Un sombre couloir qui lui seul s'était créé, et qui était le seul à en détenir la clé pour s'en sortir, s'arrachait à cet océan de douleur et d'anéantissement.

Lyserg leva les yeux vers le ciel engloutit dans la noirceur de l'espace, fixant les étoiles qui à elles seules embrassaient les ténèbres faisant fuir le malin qui se terrait à ses pieds.

_Ecoute encore les chants du néant, la déesse est avec toi…_

Soulève ton cœur encore une fois, sort le de l'escarbille dont il est couvert et offre le à nouveau à la personne que tu aimes.

Mais tel un ange déchu, la faculté d'aimer lui avait ôtée, il ne possédait plus l'aptitude qui différenciait les hommes de leurs semblables vivants.

Jamais ô grand jamais il n'ouvrirait les yeux pour voir ce monde impur, cette puissance malfaisante qui l'avait souillée corps et âme.

Non, plus jamais les étoiles ne luiraient pour lui et pour sa chair.

Dans le jardin sur lequel il portait son regard, les fleurs de lotus tapissaient les eaux sombres et agitées qui déferlaient de tristesse sous la houle du vent qui hurlait la disparition d'une éventuelle clarté.

Tout semblait si sombre et triste, les larmes dévalaient ses joues depuis des jours, il n'y avait plus de magie ni de légèreté, seulement la rude vérité qui octroyait ses bonnes paroles pour l'acharnement de l'ombre.

_Derrière la barrière d'ombre qui surgit du passé,_

_Je ne brille plus depuis la mort de mon sang…_

Les cerisiers laissaient glisser leurs derniers pétales d'un délicat teint pastel sur son visage nourrissant le bassin recouvert d'ondes mystérieuses et rocambolesques.

A l'article de la mort et du désespoir il sentait la faux arriver. Son voile noir claquant dans les capricieuses bises mortuaires du vent lugubre.

Son émotion ne pouvait plus être contenue, il devait hurler, ne plus pleurer, mais crier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Exorciser son malheur, s'emparer de la main qui se tendait devant lui. Pour avoir la force de relever ses chaînes de son amour défunt.

Hao…

Il voyait encore sa silhouette remuer gracieusement sur le sol, l'ombre s'étirant sur l'horizon dont les bras décharnés s'étaient emparés d'une manière effrayante du jeune anglais.

Les mots des autres, leurs médisances, leurs suspicions : il ne pouvait plus les supporter, le fardeau était trop lourd et ingrat.

Doucement il fit quelques pas sur le petit pont qui survolait le bassin à l'eau fraîche, son reflet se reflétant à la surface de l'onguent, troublée, s'effaçant elle même de la terre et du monde.

Encore une de ces nuits sombres où il se retrouvait seul, perdu dans le nord du japon. Ecoutant les flocons de neige tomber du ciel gris, comme un souffle s'altérant au contact du sol frissonnant de sa propre froideur.

Il marchait sous la lune qu'il avait cessé de contempler, trop pure pour être souillée de son regard flétri que jamais plus rien ne ferait renaître.

La longue route de la mort s'étendait devant lui, rythmée par la complainte de la pluie battante sur son dos replié en avant.

Il avait la nausée, les larmes aux yeux, n'espérant plus sortir de son gouffre au dessein pourtant si malsain.

Le crissement des armes de son dernier combat retentissait encore à ses oreilles, et les mots qu'il avait prononcés, nonobstant les revendications de son propre cœur.

Une infinie volonté d'aboutissement à cette lointaine utopie, les yeux emplis de tristesse et les lèvres vibrantes, un seul mot :

_Je t'aime…._

Avec tant de profondeur, tant d'acclamations et de devoirs bafoués venait la rupture, désolément puissante et hardie.

La vie n'avait plus de sens, la mort semblait si proche et réconfortante.

Une dernière fois, il voulait sentir; une fois encore, sentir la brise sur sa nuque, la pluie battre son front et les pétales de la neige fondre sur son visage jouvenceau.

_Jamais…._

_Cesse la pluie…_

_Entends l'ange périr derrière le cerisier…_

_Ton dépérissement est mien !_

« Ne répond pas à son appel ! Hurla une voix derrière lui.

« Hao, murmura Lyserg en fixant l'eau trouble qui frémissait sous la caresse du vent. Je pars avant toi…

Il savait que son amour était à sens unique, la déchirure était trop forte pour qu'il puisse l'oublier, l'oublier sans en rester meurtrit.

La mort se dessina à la surface du bassin, la folie lui sourit, ses lèvres si rouges, ses yeux bleus et ses immenses cheveux blonds volants devant son sourire satisfait et d'une incroyable cruauté. Ses mains se croisèrent et ses doigts s'ouvrirent vers le petit anglais qui fixait, d'un regard vide de toutes émotions la terrible chimère qui s'élevait vers lui.

Jamais plus il ne reviendrait dans le monde des vivants, ayant lui-même jeté la clé de la porte des enfers dans les abysses de sa conscience atrophiée.

Doucement il bascula dans les bras d'Hadès, et la masse d'eau se referma sur lui, l'engloutissant dans son dernier cercueil, linceul de la nature.

Il cessa alors de rechercher la trace de désarroi, car il était toujours dans l'ombre de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et cela pour l'éternité.

**Owari**


End file.
